The Visit
by midnightread
Summary: O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel take a surprise trip to Atlantis.


**I had a bad day and I feel crappy so I just sat and wrote and since I didn't feel like continuing any that I am currently working on.**

"Colonel Carter to the control room. Colonel Carter to the control room."

Carter put the book she had been reading down and sighed, just when she'd finally got a bit of time to herself something else pops up. She picked up her head set and walked out of her room and down the corridor to the control room. She made her way quickly up the stairs. Once in the control room she looked around and Chip smiled at her, "Receiving midway IDC."

Carter nodded to him, "Lower the shield."

The shield went down and soon two people stepped through the gate. Carter stood for a moment, shocked by who it was then she smiled, "Daniel, Teal'c, what are you doing here?"

She made her way down the stairs as she spoke and came to a stop in front of them. She hugged Daniel as he answered, "Just visiting Sam."

She stepped back and smiled at Teal'c who inclined his head, "It is good to see you again ColonelCarter."

Seeing that the worm hole hadn't shut down yet she looked back at Daniel, "We expecting anyone else Daniel?"

As she finished speaking O'Neill stepped through the gate and it shut down. Carter started then saluted, "Welcome to Atlantis General O'Neill."

All the other military personnel in the gate room and control room followed her lead and saluted the General. O'Neill saluted back lazily then waved his hand, "At ease everyone." Carter stood at ease then smiled at her old CO.

"What are you doing here Sir?"

O'Neill was silent for a moment then said, "Can't a couple of old friends stop by for a chat?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, as did Teal'c and O'Neill looked between the two and shook his head, "You haven't seen each other in months and yet you still manage to do the same eye brow lift."

Carter laughed. "We've had lots of practice Sir," she replied cheekily.

O'Neill looked offended, "I'm insulted Carter."

"I was talking about Daniel sir," Carter said, still smiling and only half telling the truth.

O'Neill shook his head then looked behind her, "We have an audience Carter."

Carter turned and saw that SGA1 were all stood at the bottom of the steps watching them. Carter nodded and gestured them forward. They stepped forward and Carter introduced them all. "This is Teyla Emmagan and Ronan Dex and of course you all know Mckay and Colonel Shepard." She gestured to them all in turn then continued, "And this is my old team, you've meet General O'Neill of course and Daniel and this is Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head and Daniel smiled while O'Neill just looked between the lot of them. Sheppard then asked, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking sir, what are you doing here?"

O'Neill shrugged, "I needed to talk to Carter about few things to do with her command here."

Carter looked at him sharply then nodded, "We can use my office." The two began to walk away then Carter noticed that Teal'c and Ronan were eyeing each other up. She paused in her walk and said, "Teal'c, Ronan, behave." Teal'c inclined his head while Ronan just watched her. She threw Daniel a look and he smiled and nodded. Happy that Daniel was going to keep an eye on the two men she carried on towards her office, the General close behind her.

Once up the stairs and closed in the office she turned to him. "What's up sir?"

He shook his head, "Not much, the IOA are being pains in the arses as per normal and are asking why you were given this post and not someone else." He sighed then looked at Carter. Her face had fallen and she looked grim. O'Neill shook his head, "I set them straight Sam and now they're too busy griping at me to worry about you and Atlantis, at least for the time being anyway."

Carter smiled at him and he pulled her into a quick hug he pulled back just as there was a knock on the door. Carter walked over and opened the door to see a heavily breathing Daniel. She stepped out of her office, O'Neill following her. Daniel took a deep breath, "Teal'c and Ronan are fighting. Ronan insulted you and Teal'c took it personally."

Carter and the General shared a sharp look before Carter asked the still breathless Daniel, "Where?"

"Mess hall," Daniel said.

As soon as he had spoken Carter took off down the hall towards the mess hall with O'Neill close on her heels. They came to a stop outside the door and could hear the noise inside. Carter turned to O'Neill, "I've got this one sir, let me deal with it."

O'Neill nodded, "By all means Carter, go ahead but remember I'm here if you need me."

Carter nodded and made her way into the mess hall. She took a moment to take in the situation. Ronan and Teal'c were facing while Sheppard and Teyla were standing between the two of them, trying to keep the peace. Around them stood more members of the expedition, egging them on. She took a deep breath and shouted, in her best commanding voice, "That is enough." Everyone turned to look at her, mostly looking sheepish, except Teal'c and Ronan who continued to glare at each other. "Everybody out except SGA1 and Teal'c," when people hesitated she said again, in a voice even louder than before, "Now." Everyone made their way out of the room, not looking at Carter or O'Neill as they passed. Once everybody was out of the room Carter stepped forward to where the others were standing. "Explain," she said, her voice now back to its normal pitch but still leaving no room for argument.

"RonanDex insinuated that the only reason you were here was that you slept with O'Neill," Teal'c explain, glaring daggers at Ronan as he spoke.

Behind her Carter felt O'Neill shift. She turned to him, "You said you'd let me deal with this sir," she reminded him gently. O'Neill nodded but he was still glaring at Ronan.

Carter could feel the eyes of Sheppard, Teyla and Mckay on her as she turned to Ronan. "I did not sleep with the General to get here Ronan. He had very little to do with my assignment here, it was mostly General Hammond and joint chiefs decision." Ronan looked at his feet while Carter contined, "And next time you want to insult me, please do it to my face." She then turned to Teal'c, "Thank you for protecting my honour Teal'c but you know full well I can handle myself."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed ColonelCarter, you are a mighty warrior but you were not here and I was."

Carter shook her head then turned back to O'Neill, who was still glaring daggers at Ronan. "Leave it sir, I've had to deal with things like that ever since I joined the Air Force, people couldn't see past the blonde hair and General for a father."

O'Neill nodded at Carter then turned back to Ronan and said in a low tone, "Don't ever insult Carter like that again or you will have to deal with the three of us." Daniel who had just entered the room nodded as did Teal'c. O'Neill turned back to Carter and smiled at her, "Daniel wanted to show me the holo room if that's alright with you."

Carter looked at Mckay, who knew more about the power reserves then her, who nodded. Carter looked back at O'Neill and nodded, "Go ahead sir. I'll see you in a bit."

O'Neill nodded and he Daniel and Teal'c all filled out of the room. Carter watched them go and then turned back to SGA1, "Anyone else got any questions about how I got here or can we get back to work." When the room remained silent Carter nodded and made her way out of the room, at the door she stopped, "I was on down time so if I'm wanted I'll be in my room finishing my book."

She left and the people remaining in the room turned and looked at Ronan. "You had to say it didn't you Ronan," Sheppard snapped at him.

Teyla shook her head, "When they came through the gate you should have seen that if you insulted her in front of any of them they would have taken it personally."

Mackay shook his head, "You're lucky he didn't kill you Ronan, or at least seriously maim you. That team means a lot to each other, even now."

Ronan shook his head and looked down at his feet, "I didn't mean to say it, it just sort of slipped out."

They all shook their heads. "Just count yourself lucky that their only going to be here a day," Sheppard said before leaving the room, the others following him.

The rest of the day passed without incident and SG1 all caught up with each other. When it was time for the General, Daniel and Teal'c to go they made their way down to the control room. They stood in front of the gate and Carter looked up to the control room. "Dial the half way station," she told Chip. Chip nodded and soon the gate was spinning. Once the gate had done the wave thing Carter looked at her friends and smiled sadly, "It was good to see you guys, really good."

Daniel smiled and hugged her. When he stepped back Teal'c and Sam stood for a moment before holding each other's forearms and bowing their heads to each other. When he too had stepped back Carter turned to O'Neill. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, saying everything they couldn't in the look they shared.

Finally O'Neill spoke, "Cassie misses you."

Carter nodded, "I miss her too," she patted her pockets then pulled out an envelope, "Can you give this to her when you next she her?"

O'Neill took the envelope and nodded, "Of course Sam."

The two smiled at each other then Sheppard interrupted them, "Ronan has something he wants to say." He pushed the bigger man forward.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I wasn't thinking and you didn't deserve it."

Carter nodded in his direction, "Thanks Ronan."

Teyla then asked, in a quiet voice, "Who is Cassie?"

Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill all shared a look then Carter answered, "She's our daughter, sort of." She saw the looks on their faces and continued, "The first year we went through the gate we went to a planet to observe a black hole but a Goa'uld named Nirti wiped out the planet all except one little girl. We brought her back to earth but then it turned out she was a trap, Nirti had turned her into a bomb that would blow up when she was close to the Stargate." She saw the looks on their faces and smiled sadly before continuing, "Long story short we sorted it out and she was adopted by the CMO of the base at the time and when she was killed off world saving another man's life we became her guardians."

O'Neill nodded then looked at Carter, "We've got to go but I'll give this to Cassie when I go and visit her at the end of the week."

Carter nodded, "Tell her how proud of her I am."

O'Neill nodded and smiled, "She already knows Sam and she has from the start."

Carter smiled sadly and O'Neill pulled her into a quick one armed hug before he stepped back and said, "SG1 move out."

Daniel rolled his eyes at him and stepped through the gate after giving Carter one last smile. Teal'c raised his eyebrow before following Daniel. Carter giggled and O'Neill looked at her, "What have I said about giggling Colonel."

Carter shrugged, "Not a lot since I was a major sir."

O'Neill shook his head and Carter gave him a salute, as did every other military personnel in the gate room. O'Neill returned it, and after giving Carter one last smile he stepped backwards through the worm hole. The worm hole disengaged and Carter turned to the people in the room, "Alright, back to work."

Everyone scattered, going back to whatever they were meant to be doing and Carter made her way to her office. Once there she pulled out what O'Neill had slipped into her pocket when he had hugged her and smiled. It was a picture of the SGC personnel that he had taken at a BBQ a few years into the programme. In her pocket there was also an origami rose with the word always written on the side. Carter smiled and placed the picture on her desk and the rose went in the book that she had moved from her quarters to her desk when she had come to speak to the others earlier. She smiled. She knew that even in another galaxy her team would look out for her and always be there for her.


End file.
